Secretos
by Locky Bell
Summary: conociéndonos en realidad...  situado en el cap "Josh is done"
1. Chapter 1

descargo toda responsabilidad, el concepto Drake And Josh no es de mi autoria pertenece a Dan Schneider

Efectos Secundarios

Josh caminaba furioso y con rapidez sin importarle que Drake estuviera detrás de él llamándolo desde hacia mas de tres calles y que este estuviera empapado y enfermo, ya no sentía esa culpa ni tampoco la lastima sufriente como para detenerse a escuchar lo que tenia que decirle su hermano.

Molesto y deseoso de deshacerse de Drake Josh entro en un callejón en el cual se introdujo casi hasta el fondo. Consiente de que no era el mejor atajo miro a su alrededor tratando de estar alerta. Para su fortuna había un par de chicos de la escuela sentados sobre botes de basura apilados junto a la pared.

Se trataba de Buck, un alumno de ultimo año que llevaba demasiado tiempo en prepa como para ser legal. Hacia años ese muchacho gustaba de molestar y torturar a Josh casi las 24 horas del día, sin embargo un buen año todo eso cambio, si bien no eran los mejores amigos, Buck dejo de molestar Josh quien lo agradecio inmensamente.

El chico aminoro su marcha mirando al grupo de amigos y preguntandose si debía saludarlos o solo pasar de largo. Noto de inmediato que Buck no estaba de humor, gritaba a sus amigos algo sobre el aburrimiento mientras pateaba con desden los cubos de basura.

Cuando finalmente Josh llego hasta ellos y se disponía a pasarse de largo sin mirarlos ni hablarles, Buck soltó un alarido de alivio y le llamo para que se aproximara.

-pero si es mi viejo amigo Joshie. Bramo pasando un enorme brazo sobre los hombros de Josh que se limito a reír nerviosamente mirando a los amigos de Buck que sonreían con cierto dejo de malicia en el rostro.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Joshie? Pregunto de forma amistosa y sin soltar el agarre en Josh. –mas o menos Buck, tu sabes. Inquirió Josh nervioso. Buck y sus amigos sonrieron. –sabes justamente me estaba acordando de ti. Le confeso refrendando su agarre en el chico. Josh se limito a fruncir el seño en señal de interrogación. –si, tu sabes recordando viejos tiempos. Rio Buck y a su vez todos sus amigos. El nerviosismo de Josh aumento. –la pasábamos bien. Recordó con ridícula nostalgia el abusivo. Josh continuaba en silencio. -¿conoces a Jerry Anderson? Cuestión Buck. –si, un chico de séptimo grado, creo que se acaba de mudar hace unos días ¿no? Respondió Josh tratando de sonar calmo. –correcto, ese Jerry. Dijo con un poco de disgusto.

-pero que descortés, siéntate por favor. Buck obligo a Josh a sentarse en medio de sus amigos sobre un bote de basura.

Josh comenzaba a sentir amenaza pero decido esperar un poco y ver que buscaba Buck, después de todo él ya no era el mismo niño regordete y débil del cual Buck gozaba molestar. –cuéntame ¿y tu hermano Drake? Pregunto sonriendo. –son como uña y mugre y últimamente no los he visto juntos y corren algunos rumores sabes. Inquirió pausadamente. –bueno él y yo ya no compartimos intereses tan cercanos como antes. Admitió Josh. –no somos mas Drake y Josh, eso termino. Por alguna estupida razón Josh se estaba confesando ante esos chicos que fingieron estar apenados por la noticia.

-eso es una lastima, me agrada Parker. En el rostro de Buck se dibujo una torcida sonrisa. Josh recordando lo incomodo de la situación y trato de irse de una buena vez para su casa. –espera un momento Joshie. Lo detuvo inmediatamente Buck. –te confesare algo. Sonrió y Josh noto la risa de los amigos del abusivo.

–de todos los bobos, tetos, tontos, nerds y perdedores a los que eh molestado en mi vida. Miraba hacia el cielo como si estuviera leyendo poesía barata. –tu haz sido y siempre serás mi favorito. Concluyo mirando fijamente a Josh, quien frunció el seño con molestia y atreviéndose a encarar a Buck por primera vez en su vida. –y bueno como te comente Jerry se marcho. Continúo Buck menospreciando la mirada retadora de Josh. –y como tu haz admitido en mi presencia que ya no te relacionas con Parker de ninguna manera ni familiar ni como amigo. Dijo relamiéndose los labios, Josh pudo notar como Buck comenzaba a verse impaciente. –bueno creo que el campo esta abierto. Concluyo y rápidamente sus amigos se levantaron dejando solo a Josh sentado en el basurero.

Johs le miro incrédulo por un momento pero después forzó en su rotro una sonrisa de medio lado. -lamento informarte que yo ya no soy el mismo niño miedoso al que molestabas. Dijo Josh haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz no se quebrara. –eh cambiado. Concluyo, sorprendido de las palabras que salían por su boca. Buck y sus amigos echaron a reír. –Joshie por favor, tu no haz cambiado en nada, si miras fijamente puedes ver al mismo gordo llorón que eras hace unos años. Ofendió mientras todos reían. –y lo sabes muy bien. Josh pudia sentir como le ardia el rostro de vergüenza sin embargo el chico enfureció y en un ataque ciego y estupido intento propinarle un puñetazo a Buck y lo único que obtuvo al final fue caerse al suelo cuando Buck lo esquivo con burlona facilidad.

Ya en el suelo Josh fue transportado a un pasaje de su pubertad, mientras era golpeado por todos esos tipos, completamente impotente. Contra lo único que Josh oponía real resistencia era contra las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y humillarlo aun mas. -¡te extrañe mucho Joshie! Exclamo Buck preparándose para dar un gran golpe al rostro de Josh.

-¡alto! Se escucho resonar desde el otro extremo del callejón. Ágil a pesar de su condición Drake consiguió llegar hasta donde el tumulto y detener el ataque contra Josh que se encontraba agazapado en el suelo.

–Parker, que grata sorpresa. Saludo con cinismo Buck. –creí que teníamos un trato Buck. Dijo tajante el chico ayudando a Josh a levantar. –suéltame. Inquirió humillado Josh apartando la ayuda de Drake y levantándose por su cuenta. Buck sonrió con triunfo. –ahí lo tienes. Llamo la atención de Drake que miraba con incredulidad a su hermano. –yo no rompí ningún contrato ni falte a mi palabra. Aseguro aun con la malévola sonrisa en sus labios.

-claro que si. Espeto Drake molesto encarando a Buck con sorprendente valor. Josh nunca había estado mas confundido ante una conversación, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba su hermano aun menos entendía su actitud mal encarada ante el mas temible abusivo de la escuela. –pues no. Contradijo Buck ruidosamente. –el trato era que no molestaría a tu hermanastro y amigo Josh Nichols. Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Drake quien no retrocedió ni un poco a pesar de que el chico frente a él le doblaba en estatura y anchura, Josh no daba crédito a sus oídos. -¿entonces? Cuestión Drake exasperado. –él dice no tener ninguna clase de relación contigo Parker, así que el contrato se anula por completo. Explico Buck regodeándose en su tonta victoria y dando una seña a sus amigos quienes en el acto agarraron a Josh de los brazos a pesar de la fuerte resistencia de este.

Drake bajo la mirada por un instante sintiéndose triste e impotente. –alégrate Parker, ya no tendrás parentesco con este tonto. Dijo Buck levantando el rostro de Drake con el pulgar. Drake miro con desprecio a Buck y desvió rápidamente su rostro del toque del chico. –no te enfades Parker, mejor siéntate y admira el show. Empujo a Drake hacia un lado y propino a Josh un puñetazo en el estomago. Josh perdió el aliento mientras su mente aun intentaba entender las palabras de Buck.

El cerebro de Drake trabaja a sobre marcha ideando una manera de safarse de esa y de regresarle la inmunidad a su hermano. –de acuerdo Buck. Se interpuso Drake entre Josh que jadeaba con dolor y Buck. –hagamos un nuevo trato, pon tu las condiciones y yo las acatare igual que en el primero. Ofreció Drake tratando de no sonar desesperado. Buck lo miro con plena satisfacción en el rostro. –eso si me gusta. Admitio enderezándose y frotándose los nudillos. –pero lamentablemente acabo de perder a mi bobo y resulta que tu "hermano" era mi bobo favorito entonces. Dijo cerrando los ojos como en señal de falsa lastima. –lo que quieras. Repuso en el acto Drake.

–tú me agradas Parker, ¿ya te lo mencione?. Dijo Buck pasando un brazo por el cuello de Drake y apretándolo un poco. –tienes agallas a pesar de ser tan enclenque. Lo zarandeo ligeramente. –escucha, ahorita ya empecé con Joshie, tu sabes de nuestras políticas y mis nudillos están ansiosos. Dijo colocando frente al rostro de Drake su puño cerrado. –la única forma en que pueda soltar a tu hermano y no continuar con su golpiza es muy simple y tu conoces el protocolo. Dijo frunciendo el seño fingiendo consternación, Drake mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. –después puedes darme, tu computadora, una guitarra, algo de tu linda ropa y la promesa de que sigas tocando en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Clara y lo dejaremos como el trato original ¿te parece? Dijo tratando de cerrar el trato rápidamente pues realmente tenía ganas de golpear a alguien.

Josh miraba con preocupación el frágil cuerpo de su hermano que se sumía ligeramente ante el brazo de Buck y escuchaba con estupefacción el trato que pretendían hacer.

–hecho. Dijo Drake después de unos segundos. –por eso me agradas Parker. Convino Buck soltando a Drake. –ahora bien debo admitir lo emocionado que estoy. Dijo burlonamente mientras sus amigos se desternillaban de la risa pero sin soltar a Josh que terminaba por no entender nada. –es la primera vez que alguien de tu clase acepta este trato. Dijo casi sin poder contener su emoción.

Drake haciendo oídos sordos y preparándose para lo que se avecinaba se deshizo de su chaqueta que aventó hacia un lado del callejón. –llévense al gordito a sentar, tiene que ver esto. Ordeno Buck viendo con excitación como Drake se preparaba. -¿das tu palabra? Quiso reafirmar Drake posándose justo enfrente de Buck y mirándolo directo a los ojos. –sabes que si Parker. Respondió Buck con placer extendiendo su mano y estrechando la de Drake, cerrando así el trato.

Josh comenzaba a asustarse e impacientarse, no sabía que era lo que tenía planeado Drake, pero esperaba que fuera huir del lugar para pedir ayuda. –espero no se le pase la mano a Buck. Dijo uno de los amigos Buck a su otro compañero el cual asintio con una sonrisa en los labios. Josh frunció el seño con confusión y miro a Drake que estaba de pie frente a Buck con la mirada clavada en los ojos del gigantesco chico.


	2. Chapter 2

_Josh frunció el seño con confusión y miro a Drake que estaba de pie frente a Buck con la mirada clavada en los ojos del gigantesco chico. _

**Resistiendo**

Los ojos de Josh se desorbitaron ante el sorpresivo acto de Buck que aun sostenía la mano amiga de Drake mirándolo y sonriendo al instante en que Buck halo al desprevenido chico golpeando con su puño el abdomen de Drake.

-¡no! Grito sintiendo la desesperación Josh removiéndose con furia tratando de detener a Buck quien propino sin piedad ni miramiento a Drake un puñetazo sobre su espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo. Drake resoplaba en el suelo sintiendo como su rostro golpeaba contra el húmedo y sucio pavimento del callejón.

Drake podía escuchar las risotadas de burla de los amigos de Buck quienes a pesar de estar desternillándose viendo entretenidos semejante espectáculo no permitían que su hermano se soltase, podía escuchar los gritos de furia de Josh intentando ayudarlo. La vergüenza se cruzo rápidamente en el rostro de Drake, le apenaba que su hermano estuviera sufriendo de esa manera.

El muchacho se levanto del suelo casi en el acto y sin queja alguna. En el rostro de Buck se vio reflejado el asombro que fue rápidamente reemplazado por una retorcida sonrisa. Drake le escucho susurrar algo que fue incomprensible a sus oídos.

Brevemente Josh sintió algo parecido al alivio cuando su hermano se levanto del suelo después de semejante ataque, pero no olvidaba ni por un instante lo preocupante de la situación, esperando el menor de los descuidos de los dos chicos que le impedían ayudar a Drake.

El callejón aumentaba con sonoridad el atroz espectáculo que solo observaban los muchachos, aquel viejo atajo se torno mas desolado y frio de lo que hubiesen deseado los dos hermanos. Las paredes sucias con basura apilada en ellas servían de duro cuadrilátero para la injusta pelea. Las escasas y altas ventanas que se apreciaban ahí estaban demasiado acostumbradas a esos circos que ya no se molestaban por llamar a la policía.

Buck resoplaba como si corriera una maratón y sus labios se delineaban en una sonrisa que no dejaban lugar a dudas que la estaba pasando bien, estaba cegado, completamente extasiado ante el placer que le brindaba hundir sus nudillos en el blando cuerpo de Drake. Aun mas le excitaba la fortaleza del chico, jamás había golpeado a nadie por más de cinco minutos sin que este pidiera piedad, Drake no gritaba ni se quejaba, se levantaba lastimeramente cada vez que Buck se lo pedía a gritos, y lo encaraba con la mirada encendida de rabia.

-¡eres resistente para ser tan flaco! Exclamo Buck fuera de si, propinando una fuerte patada a Drake que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo luchando por restablecer su respiración. -¡hasta parece que tienes experiencia! Adulo cínicamente inclinándose para levantar al chico de la camisa la cual se rasgo dejando caer pesadamente al chico –lo siento. Dijo sin esforzarse mucho por esconder su diversión. Volteo a ver a sus amigos que apenas y podían abrir los ojos de la risa que le causaba el espectáculo. Aquello chicos eran como monos cilindreros, perfectamente bien entrenados por su amo para reír en el momento adecuado, callar cuando se les ordenase y coordinar su fuerza para no permitir que nada interfiriera con la diversión de Buck.

Hacia unos momentos que Josh no veía con claridad la lucha, sus ojos estaban anegados en lagrimas que recorrían su rostro hasta caer al sucio suelo. Sus fuerzas se estaban agotando por el incansable esfuerzo por liberarse y el dolor que provocaba a su alma el ser testigo de algo que jamás ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera podido pensar.

–Joshie. Llamo Buck fingiendo una voz dulce. Josh miro parpadeando copiosamente para sacar las lágrimas que le impedían ver. –Debes de estar muy enojado con Parker por quitarte esta maravillosa experiencia. Se burlo y arrojo el cuerpo de Drake que aterrizo con dolorosa precisión cerca de los pies de Josh. El chico llego a escupir algo de sangre que salpico el tenis de su horrorizado hermano. El aire se congelo en el pecho de Josh, era el miedo, la ira y la culpa lo que le impedía respirar. -¡suéltenme! ¡Drake! forcejeo Josh tratando de alcanzar a su hermano que yacía sobre el suelo tosiendo de dolor. Viendo esto Buck se aproximo torciendo una sonrisa en su rostro e inclinándose a un lado de Drake, miro rápidamente a Josh y sonriendo una vez más coloco bruscamente su mano sobre la cabeza de Drake, tiro de su cabello obligando al chico a levantar la mirada. –no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por este. Susurro con repulsión. La vista de Drake se nublaba en momentos pero no le impidieron ver el rostro lleno de emociones de Josh. Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en días, ambos lamentaban la situación en la que se encontraban.

Rompiendo la momentánea conexión entre los dos chicos Buck le arrastro lejos de donde se encontraba tirando de su tobillo derecho. -¡madito! Grito Josh viendo impotente como su hermano luchaba por no lastimarse tanto con el áspero suelo. –arriba. Dijo Buck soltando el tobillo de Drake e ignorando por completo los insultos de Josh. -¡arriba! Grito con impaciencia, Drake reunió fuerzas e intento levantarse, sus brazos le temblaban y por un aterrador momentos sintió como si sus piernas no le respondieran, sin embargo cuando casi lograba ponerse en pie Buck le quito con el pie el soporte sobre sus manos haciendo que cayera de lleno sobre el suelo golpeándose la barbilla. -¡diablos Parker! ¡¿todo debo hacerlo yo? Grito fingido enfado volteando a ver a sus amigos y guiñándoles un ojo sacando la lengua de forma grotesca. Se inclino y obligo a ponerse en pie a Drake quien le miro con mas que furia encendida en los ojos, sin embargo tambaleándose se mantuvo en pie. Drake sentía que pronto terminaría todo, trato de mantenerse consiente hasta el final, pero definitivamente esa tarea se estaba tornando realmente cansada.

Sentía como se oscurecía lentamente, Drake apenas permanecía en pie apoyado contra la pared. Buck le miro de arriba abajo con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro, se acerco hasta aprisionar a Drake contra de su cuerpo y la pared. Podía sentir la descompuesta respiración del chico y su repudio ante el contacto. –me gusta ver el punto en que ya no pueden mas. Le susurro Buck al oído, y lamio con lascividad la sangre que escurría por el labio de Drake, este sintió como se congelaba desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca.

Fue cuando ocurrió lo que nadie esperaba, Drake propino un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara de Buck que este debió de torcerse el cuello y le hizo retroceder y trastabillar al punto de casi caerse.

Las risas de los amigos de Buck que infestaban el callejón se silenciaron en ese instante y la mandíbula de Josh se descuadro por el sorpresivo ataque de su hermano. Drake respiraba con dificultad aun apoyado lastimeramente sobre la pared mientras miraba con enfado a Buck que se reponía del golpe. De momento el callejón entero se sumió en expectante silencio solo roto por la respiración descompuesta de Drake. Buck sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca el chico le había roto el labio, nadie nunca había sido capaz de algo así. –lo va a matar. Susurro con preocupación uno de los amigos de Buck. Los ojos de Josh se desorbitaron y se apodero de él un frenesí de terror en su intento por liberarse.


	3. Chapter 3

_De momento el callejón entero se sumió en expectante silencio solo roto por la respiración descompuesta de Drake. Buck sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca el chico le había roto el labio, nadie nunca había sido capaz de algo así. –lo va a matar. Susurro con preocupación uno de los amigos de Buck. Los ojos de Josh se desorbitaron y se apodero de él un frenesí de terror en su intento por liberarse. _

¿Dónde estás hermano?

–impresionante. Dijo Buck limpiándose la sangre de su labio y tronándose el cuello. -sabes Parker, tienes suerte de que siento deseos de matarte. Sonrió Buck con un dejo de impresión en su voz. –pero no puedo dejar pasar esto por alto, ¿sabes lo que haría a mi reputación, que todo el mundo se entere que alguien como tú golpeo a alguien como yo? Pregunto en un bufido de obviedad y rodando los ojos.

Se relamió los labios observando a Drake detenidamente, trono sus nudillos saboreando el momento. Drake tenso todos los músculos en espera del ataque. -¡detente! El grito de Josh resonó en el callejón al momento en que este se interpuso entre Drake y Buck. Ambos muchachos estaban sorprendidos. No vieron cuando Josh había conseguido soltarse finalmente corrido hasta ese lugar. –Josh ¿Qué haces? aléjate. Susurro agitadamente Drake sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Buck. -¡no! Respondió Josh encolerizado.

Las risotadas desquiciadas de Buck no se hicieron esperar mucho, ni siquiera parecía importarle que a sus orangutanes se les haya escapado Josh. -¡que día lleno de sorpresas! Exclamo extendiendo los brazos y mirando a sus amigos que no sabían si reír o bajar la cabeza de miedo. –primero Parker y su asombrosa resistencia y ahora Joshie que actúa como hombre por primera vez en su gorda vida. Se burlo mientras sus amigos sonreían con duda. Drake y Josh escuchaban con ira que iba cada vez más en aumento y se dejaba ver en sus ojos entrecerrados por el enojo. –bueno ya estuvo bien como broma. Buck se limpio una lágrima de su ojo derecho de tanto reír. -pero ahora aléjate Nichols, que tu hermano esta apunto de pagar su deuda y un extra por esto. Dijo señalando su labio roto, al decir eso ultimo su voz expresaba verdadera ira.

Josh apenas se cohibió ante el tono de voz Buck. -¡Josh apártate! Apresuro Drake sintiendo caer sobre su cuerpo todo el dolor y cansancio por primera vez. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su hermano. -¡no, Josh! Exclamo Drake al momento que Josh se lanzo hacia Buck dispuesto a golpearlo.

Buck no tuvo más que esquivar el golpe para después soltar contra Josh toda su ira en un solo puñetazo que golpeo al muchacho en un costado lanzándolo hacia los botes de basura. -¡Josh! Exclamo Drake avanzando hacia su hermano.

Para Drake todo se nublo y solo podía ver a su hermano entre los botes de basura derribados, no reacciono ni fue consciente de su entorno. Hasta el tardío momento en que fue demasiado tarde para esquivar o detener el rápido y potente puño de Buck, que sin piedad alguna se impacto sobre su pecho. Siendo una verdadera sorpresa Drake soltó un grito de dolor mientras sentía como era doblemente aplastado por el puño de Buck y la pared detrás de él.

Buck sonreía viendo a los ojos a Drake mientras este le devolvía la mirada. Sin fuerzas el muchacho se deslizo por la pared hasta caer pesadamente en el húmedo y sucio suelo, respirando su propia sangre y finalmente lo suficientemente golpeado como para ya no sentir dolor.

Buck soltó un grito de satisfacción y limpio sus nudillos con felicidad. –debo admitirlo. Dijo entrecortadamente pues le faltaba el aire de tanta actividad física. –creí que perderías credibilidad, pero ahora te respeto más que antes Parker. Dijo hincándose y mirando a los ojos a Drake que le devolvió la mirada con ira mientras se apretaba fuertemente el pecho. –bueno te llevare a casa y te espero en abril con Clarita no olvides. Tomo entre sus brazo el maltrecho cuerpo de Drake quien no opuso resistencia alguna. –léanle la cartilla al panzón. Dijo con desprecio al pasar al lado de Josh.

Josh se sentía como escoria al ver pasar a Buck con Drake en los brazos. La vergüenza y la preocupación se apoderaron del chico, sintiéndose muy tonto por no poderse levantar después de un solo puñetazo de Buck. Los dos amigos del abusivo se acercaron con fanfarrones a Josh, lo levantaron y el muchacho intento correr detrar de su hermano pero fue lanzado con fuerza hacia los basureros por los dos secuaces de Buck, Josh cayó entre los botes y miro con rabia a los dos sujetos que sonrían. –bien Nichols escucha bien y presta mucha atención. Dijo uno de los sujeto sosteniendo bruscamente el rostro de Josh entre su mano. -Si te atreves a ir con la policía o decirle a alguien sobre este incidente puedes estar seguro sin importar nada de que Buck o nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de pasar esto por el terso cuello de tu hermano. Amedrento uno de ellos mientras el otro sacaba una reluciente navaja ante los ojos de Josh. –Este es un buen doctor. Dijo aventando al pecho de Josh una tarjeta de presentación. –nos da un porcentaje por golpeado. Se burlo el otro. –nos veremos Joshie. Se despidieron con burla tirando sobre de Josh el contenido de uno de los botes de basura y golpeándole con fuerza en la nuca.

Josh cayó casi inconsciente sobre el suelo, con la vista nublada vio alejarse a su hermano y sus atacantes antes de perder el conocimiento.

El nauseabundo olor de algo húmedo y podrido llego hasta su nariz haciéndole fruncir el seño. Lentamente abrió los ojos sintiendo finalmente el húmedo suelo debajo de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Josh se abrieron como platos cuando a su mente regreso todo lo acontecido en aquel callejón.

Con algo de esfuerzo se levanto sintiendo entumido y frio todo el cuerpo. Preocupado miro por todos lados, pudo reconocer en el suelo la sangre de su hermano que comenzaba a cambiar de color, de pronto le comenzó a doler la cabeza pero no le importo y emprendió una rápida y cansada carrera hacia su casa rogando por que Drake se encontrara ahí y no a merced de Buck.

El camino usualmente corto y afable le pareció tremendamente largo y cansado, las imágenes de la golpiza aun se encontraban frescas en su memoria torturándolo todo el camino. Después de lo que le parecieron horas finalmente llego a casa.

Con manos torpes introdujo sus llaves en la cerradura, entro presuroso y mirando con ojos bien abiertos y muy alerta ante cualquier ataque. Entro a la cocina, a la sala y no había rastro de Drake. Subió la escalera y rápidamente entro con cautela a su habitación.

Dentro no quedaba ninguna de las pertenencias de Drake. No estaba ni su ropa, guitarras, laptop, ni siquiera estaban sus sabanas ni su colcha. Pero tampoco había señal de Drake. Josh golpeo impotente la puerta, completamente desesperado miro en las demás habitaciones incluyendo la de sus padres y Megan. Todo estaba intacto.

Fue hasta el baño donde encontró que el material de curación no estaba, la bañera estaba mojada con un ligero color rosado y en el suelo había charcos de sangre diluidas en agua, como si Drake hubiera entrado y salido presurosamente de la ducha. Pero seguía sin señales de su hermano. Las lágrimas salían sin pedir permiso de Josh, finalmente ocurriéndosele algo brillante saco su teléfono celular y marco al número de Drake.

Respiraba con dificultad y apretaba fuertemente el celular contra su oreja -¡Drake! Exclamo cuando finalmente contestaron. –hola hermanito. Respondió una voz chillona y burlona. Era Buck. Josh maldijo por lo bajo. -¿Dónde tienes a mi hermano? Pregunto con rabia. -¿ahora si es tu hermano? Se burlo Buck hiriendo los sentimientos y orgullo de Josh. –descuida Joshie está en tu casa, ahí lo deje. Dijo. –y no vuelvas a llamar. Ordeno colgando. Furioso Josh lanzo su celular hacia la pared sin importarle que se rompiera.

No quedaban más lugares en la casa donde buscar. El pánico invadió a Josh que caminaba con desesperación en el pasillo. Hasta que finalmente recordó el único lugar donde no había buscado.


	4. Chapter 4

_Descargo__toda__responsabilidad,__el__concepto__Drake__And__Josh__no__es__de__mi__autoría__pertenece__a__Dan__Schneider__._

_**Ático**_

_No quedaban más lugares en la casa donde buscar. El pánico invadió a Josh que caminaba con desesperación en el pasillo. Hasta que finalmente recordó el único lugar donde no había buscado._

Alzo la mano y halo de la cuerda que revelo la trampilla del ático, las endebles escaleras se desplegaron ante el chico. Dio un rápido vistazo al oscuro hueco sobre su cabeza y subió rápidamente.

Drake solía decir que odiaba ir al ático pues decía estaba habitado por un terrible monstruo. Josh siempre pensó que era una broma muy tonta pero en ocasiones parecía que su hermano hablaba enserio.

El lugar era muy grande, estaba frió y húmedo, completamente en penumbras. Ese lugar albergaba cientos de cosas desde los adornos de navidad hasta los juguetes viejos y completamente rotos de Drake apilados en una solo caja. El fino polvo que cubria el lugar hacia cosquillear la nariz de Josh, quien sentía como si su pecho fuera a explotar.

Hasta el fondo había una desvencijada y polvorienta cama junto a la única ventana por la cual apenas entraba luz a través de sus sucios cristales. Josh camino lentamente mientras las lágrimas regresaban a su rostro y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar pavorosamente.

Bañado bajo la escasa luz de la ventana recostado sobre su colcha café estaba Drake.

El suelo alrededor de la cama estaba cubierto del material de curación que el mismo Drake había empleado para tratar sus heridas. Buck le había despojado de toda su ropa y solo se cubría con el mismo mojado y ensangrentado pantalón, su torso solo era cubierto por las vendas que Drake se había puesto con gran maestría.

Los dedos de Josh temblaron, incapaz de mover o tacar el herido cuerpo de su hermano. Drake tiritaba sobre su lecho, su cabello y frente estaban húmedos, en su rostro no había color salvo un ligero carmín sobre sus mejillas señal de la fiebre que lo torturaba.

La voz de Josh se perdió en algún lugar de su garganta, y haciendo un esfuerzo finalmente logro juntar el nombre de su hermano. –Drake. Susurro con la voz quebrada colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Drake apenas se inmuto por el suave toque en su cuerpo. Entrecerró los ojos, haciendo esfuerzo por enfocar, distinguiendo el rostro de alguien parado junto a él. Reconoció a Josh.

Avergonzado de su estado, Drake susurro con voz ronca. –por favor, déjame solo. Ese simple acto le había cansado inmensamente. Ya no sentía mas dolor, eran tantas las heridas y su empeño por mantenerse quieto que Drake sentia como si hubiera sido drogado de alguna forma.

Los ojos de Josh se anegaron en lágrimas que no pudo ocultar al oir la petición de su hermano. –lo lamento, pero sabes que no puedo hacerte caso. Se disculpo Josh secando sus lágrimas y pasando los brazos por debajo del cuerpo de su hermano y cargándolo pese a sus débiles intentos por detenerlo. –te llevare a la habitación. Susurro Josh esquivando las cosas del ático.

-ahora esta es mi habitación, déjame aquí. Suplico en un susurro Drake, al cual Josh casi no presto atención pues era realmente difícil bajar las endebles escaleras con su hermano en brazos. –no digas tonterías. Espeto Josh en un bufido de cansancio cuando finalmente logro bajar las escaleras. Bajo la mira hacia Drake que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y conteniendo lamentos de dolor, el estomago de Josh estaba revuelto y algo en su pecho lo oprimía dolorosamente.

Josh podía sentir el helado cuerpo de su hermano mientras lo transportaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Como si se tratara de un adorno muy delicado, Josh recostó con sumo cuidado a Drake sobre su cama. El chico apenas respiraba del dolor y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Desesperado como nunca antes en su vida, Josh no sabía que hacer. Le sorprendía la manera en que Drake se había atendido las heridas por su cuenta, de tal forma que no había gran cosa que pudiera hacer Josh por él.

Fue hasta los cajones de la ropa de Drake, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que efectivamente Buck había tomado toda la ropa de Drake. Josh pateo con furia la cómoda para después recargarse sobre ella y pasándose los manos por el rostro con desesperación. Miro en sus cajones esperando los mismo resultados, pero toda su ropa aun estaba en su lugar, esto lo enfureció consigo mismo aun mas.

Regreso al lado de su hermano con la ropa más pequeña que tenia. La desesperación lo consumía y era solo comparable con su culpa y tristeza. Miro a Drake que no se había movido ni un milímetro en un acto por evitar el dolor inminente de su cuerpo. Sin embargo logro enfocar el rostro preocupado de Josh que al notar la mirada opaca y preocupada de Drake trato de hacerlo sentir un poco más en confianza. Sonrió entre lágrimas. –espero no te incomode ponerte mi ropa. Su voz se quebraba al arrodillarse junto a la cama.

–tendré cuidado. Susurro con dedos temblorosos comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de su hermano. Sus manos rozaban la helada piel de Drake mientras deslizaba los viejos pantalones por las largas piernas de su hermano.

Sonrojado después de quitar el pantalón Josh noto como Drake apretaba fuertemente el borde de la cama mientras cerraba los ojos conteniendo sus quejidos de dolor. Josh casi rompe en llanto notando las golpeadas piernas de su hermano, llenas de moretones y con las rodillas raspadas. Tragándose sus lagrias Josh curo las heridas en las piernas de Drake antes de vestirlo con el pantalón de una de sus pijamas nuevas y que no había usado por que Megan havia gastado una broma a Walter haciéndolo comprar una pijama tres tallas mas chicas.

Sin embargo a pesar de ser de ese tamaño el muchacho tuvo que ajustar con el cordón alrededor de la cintura de Drake pues le quedaban muy holgadas. Su hermano había bajado mucho de peso en las últimas semanas y no lo había notado sino hasta ese instante, lo que lo hizo sentir aun peor.

Drake parecía que había que no tenia energía ni para hablar, solo se limitaba a observar a Josh que se disponía a vestirlo con la camisa de botones de la pijama.

Las lagrimas de Josh caían sobre los vendajes del hombro de su hermano mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por la manga de la pijama, podía sentir su cuerpo hirviendo de temperatura y la respiración descompuesta de Drake que no podía contener sus quejidos de dolor mientras era vestido por su hermano sintiéndose muy culpable por hacerlo llorar. Josh volvió a recostar con cuidado a Drake sobre las almohadas. Sus dedos temblaban entorpeciéndolo al abotonar la pijama. Oír a Drake tratando fallidamente de sofocar sus sollozos de dolor, le habían destrozado.

Sus nervios y llanto no le permitieron cerrar el pijama. Se desplomo sobre sus rodillas dejándose llevar por las lágrimas que escurrían entre sus manos que trataban de ocultar el llanto. –lo lamento tanto. Sollozo con un hilo de voz incapaz de ver a su hermano. Se dejo vencer por sus emociones como jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Temblaba y las lágrimas no aminoraban.

Sintió el roce de los fríos dedos de Drake sobre su mano. Abrió los ojos viendo como Drake se esforzaba por alcanzarlo con su mano. Rápidamente se apresuro por acercarse y tomar entre sus manos la de su hermano. Drake parecía esforzarse por hablar y sus ojos se entrecerraban mientras intentaba enfocar el rostro de su hermano. Josh podía ver que pronto se desvanecería irremediablemente esto le estrujo el pecho.

-perdóname, Josh. Susurro mientras sus ojos se nublaban y cerraban lentamente apresurando una única lagrima que resbalo por la mejilla de Drake.

Josh perdió el aliento mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Drake entre las suyas. Permaneció inmóvil un rato esforzándose por no quebrarse de nueva cuenta.


	5. Chapter 5

_Descargo____toda____responsabilidad,____el____concepto____Drake____And____Josh____no____es____de____mi____autoría____pertenece____a____Dan____Schneider__._

_******(recuerdo)_

_**Amor Fraternal**_

_Josh perdió el aliento mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Drake entre las suyas. Permaneció inmóvil un rato esforzándose por no quebrarse de nueva cuenta._

Josh no tenía memoria de una noche mas larga que esa. Llovia a cantaros y la temperatura había bajado lo sufriente como para temer una helada. Era viernes por la noche.

Usualmente estarían en el cine, en un concierto o comiendo en algún lugar agradable, bromeando y peleando como siempre. Pero esa noche no era como siempre acostumbraban, más bien parecía que las preocupaciones durarían por siempre.

Los nervios de Josh estaban descompuestos mientras cuidaba de su hermano. Sin más alternativa llamo al médico que Buck le había impuesto.

El sujeto tardo alrededor de treinta angustiosos minutos, cuando finalmente llego Josh estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso mitras trataba de calmar a Drake que sufría y se quejaba aun estando inconsciente.

-bunas noches. Saludo el doctor, era un hombre de aspecto rancio, su filipina estaba estropeada por el tiempo y el descuido, aunque el hombre parecía joven de unos treinta y tantos. Su rostro osco y su penetrante mirada que observaba con atención los detalles de la casa le causaron a Josh la peor de las impresiones. –pase por aquí. Dijo Josh con la mayor confianza y autoridad que sus nervios y enojo le permitieron.

El doctor siguió a Josh por las escaleras, demasiado cerca de su espalda para el gusto del joven que sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la trayectoria de la espalda hasta la nuca.

Desconfiado abrió la puerta de la habitación e invitándolo a pasar.

El doctor observo con atención a Drake que entre sueños sufría de un profundo dolor. –no es del tipo que usualmente atiendo. Confeso depositando su maletín en el escritorio de Josh. –usualmente Buck se guarda este tipo de niños para su diversión. Dijo mas para sí mismo que para su interlocutor. – ¿disculpe? Inquirió Josh mas nervioso haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender palabras tan extrañas. El doctor lo miro por un instante y sonrió. –nada. Dijo tronándose los dedos. –a trabajar. Chasqueo la lengua contra su paladar en señal de desaprobación.

Para el disgusto de Josh aquel hombre que se decía doctor se sentó sobre su cama muy cerca de su hermano. El doctor comenzó con el chequeo médico mas incomodo que jamás había presenciado Josh, mientras el médico tentaba con sus manos las heridas de Drake. Josh miro con algo de impotencia como el médico colocaba ambas manos en el pecho de Drake y hacia presión con algo de fuerza, los lamentos del chico no se hicieron esperar mientras el doctor negaba con la cabeza.

-¿sientes dolor en ese cuerpecito verdad? Pregunto siniestramente mientras apartaba con la mano el cabello del rostro de Drake. -¿Qué hará? Pregunto Josh para alejar la atención del doctor y que este dejara de acariciar a su hermano. –un poco de morfina no le sentaría mal al pobre. Dijo inclinándose sobre su maletín y sacando un frasquito y una jeringa. Los ojos de Josh se desorbitaron. –preferiría si se limita a recetarle algo sin tener que inyectar nada en el cuerpo de mi hermano. Intervino con autoridad deteniendo al médico que le miro con un poco de disgusto.

-está bien. Dijo y guardo de mala gana sus herramientas. –te daré mi diagnostico por qué hiciste un maravilloso trabajo al tratar estas heridas. Dijo sacando un viejo y estropeado cuadernillo de recetas y una pluma. –debo admitir que estoy impresionado, ¿estudias enfermería o algo así? Pregunto mientras escribía en la libreta. –no. Respondió secamente, sin deseos de hacer charla con ese medico. –pues que buen trabajo. Arranco el papel de su recetario y se lo extendió a Josh.

-tiene diversas contusiones y hematomas alrededor de la pelvis y la caja torácica, debes darle esto para bajar esa fiebre que está bastante elevada, unos sueros pues parece que esta algo deshidratado, y lamentablemente tiene fracturadas yo diría que dos costillas y la clavícula también. Enlisto rápidamente cerrando su maletín. El color del rostro de Josh lo abandono rápidamente mientras su mirada se perdía. -¿Cómo que tiene fracturas las costillas? Pregunto con un hilo de voz. –y la clavícula. Dijo el doctor sin una pisca de piedad en su voz. –descanso total en por lo menos tres meses o cinco. Sonrió poniéndose de pie. –es joven, se recuperara rápido.

Camino hacia la puerta y miro a Josh expectante para que este le escoltara. Josh aun estupefacto le guio hasta fuera de la casa.

-niño, son seiscientos dólares. Dijo bruscamente antes de irse. Josh incrédulo y sorprendido aun, parpadeo un par de veces y replico. ¿Qué? Soltó en un bufido. –usualmente por un caso así cobraría mas. Dijo el médico. –pero atender a tu hermanito fue un placer para mí. Admitió sonriendo perturbadoramente mientras acercaba su mano a su rostro y aspiraba levemente.

Josh tenía ganas de vomitar, pido que esperara y le cerró la puerta, busco en su cajita especial y saco todos sus ahorros. Sin decirle una palabra más Josh casi le arroja el dinero en el rostro al sujeto y cerró la puerta con llave. Suspiro con cansancio y nauseas, mirando toda la casa y deseando que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla. Pero no.

Más tarde esa misma noche, después de que la temperatura de Drake empezaba a disminuir, Josh finalmente pudo darse un ligero y breve respiro. Observaba a Drake dormir sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Su mente le traicionaba recordando el ataque de Buck como si se tratara de una película en su cabeza.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar las horribles imágenes de su mente, pues no quería llorar de nueva cuenta. Miro en todo el cuarto tratando de rescatar algunas pertenencias de su hermano. Sin embargo no quedaba básicamente nada. Preocupado subió hasta la cama de Drake y levanto el colchón, comprobando con amargura que Buck había encontrado el disco LP autografiado de los Beatles que era el tesoro de su hermano.

Se paso una mano por la nuca con pesadez, recordando la sonrisa de Drake cada que hablaba que poseía tal articulo.

No podía estar más molesto, dolido y arrepentido, casi sentía que se ahogaba en pena y culpa. Era demasiado para manejarlo solo, y pensó que probablemente era la misma sensación que había experimentado su hermano en esas semanas.

Sintiéndose derrotado, se sentó al lado de su cama y observo en silencio el sueño de Drake, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente.

¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego?

Recordó el ultimo día en que Buck le había molestado.

Siempre había sido víctima de numerosas bromas e insultos. Pero Buck le estaba agarrando una especie de cariño para ser su tonto favorito. Simplemente era una tortura casi diaria, tener que aguantar sus risotadas sobre su rostro mientras era torturado sin tregua, no había dinero que le bastara pues Buck se quedaba con todo.

Tenía catorce años, era regordete y más inocente que nunca. Se había mudado a la casa de su madrastra hacia menos de un mes. Drake su hermanastro era una persona un tanto difícil de tratar, arisco, y gruñón, siempre encerrado en su mundo al cual Josh parecía no estar invitado todo el tiempo. Pero aun así, contrario a todas las ideas que tenia Josh de aquel muchacho, Drake no era tan mala persona, después de todo le había permitido quedarse en tan genial habitación, no le ignoraba en clases como Josh imaginaba que haría. Incluso se acompañaban en el viaje de regreso a casa.

***Josh se apresuro pues sabía bien que Drake esperaba fuera de la escuela para poder irse a casa juntos. Guardo sin mucho cuidado sus libros en su mochila y salio del aula de clases.

Estando cerca de salir fue bruscamente jalado hacia un aula vacía. Nada más ni nada menos que Buck. Como siempre Josh se paralizo del miedo impidiéndole defenderse esa tarde, para desgracia de él, todo su dinero lo había gastado ya en el almuerzo. No es necesario mencionar la molestia de Buck que tuvo que cobrarse por otros medios.

Cuando finalmente llego a casa y encontró a Drake quien le interrogo con preocupación al notar su estado. Josh conto todo a su hermano sin notar cómo se acumulaba la ira en el rostro de Drake.

Ese día ambos comieron y jugaron hasta hartarse, Josh prontamente se quedo dormido poco después de que Drake le informara que saldría un momento.

Durante todos estos años Josh se jamás se cuestiono porque Buck de la noche a la mañana había dejado de molestarle, simplemente era feliz por ello. Tampoco había prestado atención que Drake se ausentaba con su guitarra y regresaba cansado y ronco por la noche cada 4 de abril sin falta alguna.

Josh sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos con la mirada perdida en las sabanas. Tantos años sin darse cuenta. Culpando a Drake de todas sus desgracias. Gritándole en ocasiones que era un pésimo hermano, haciéndolo sentir menos, presumiendo que en esa hermandad el único que se sacrificaba era él y que Drake solo era un egoísta.

Y Drake siempre guardo silencio.

Josh pensaba que sus lágrimas comenzaban a ser trilladas en su rostro en esa noche, pero aun así no puedo evitar que estas corrieran libremente por su desvelado rostro.

Miro a su hermano sintiendo miles de emociones que jugaban con su ánimo, después miro la habitación que parecía baste vacía sin las pertenencias de Drake.

Pero no quiera quedarse a lamentarse toda el tiempo. Debía poner orden en la casa y tratar de rescatar alguna de las pertenencias de Drake.

Fue hasta el ático donde se dispuso a limpiar el espacio en que su hermano había estado descansando.

Josh metió en una bolsa plástica los restos del material de curación que había empleado Drake. Miro la colcha café de la cama de su hermano, estaba mojada y manchada de sangre. Josh no podía estar más decepcionado, creía que por lo menos eso se había salvado de las pertenencias de su hermano pero ahora estaba arruinado también. Con resignación comenzó a doblar la colcha esperando poder lograr algo al lavarla a conciencia.

Al levantar la colcha descubrió que lo que pensaba era una almohada en realidad era una caja de cartón vieja y maltrecha. La metió en la bolsa plástica con el resto de la basura pero entonces escucho que contenía algo en su interior. Sintiendo apenas lo mínimo de curiosidad y tratando de no tirar nada que fuera importante Josh abrió la vieja caja.

Su ceño se frunció a medida que examinaba el contenido de la caja.

Su contenido era en su mayoría papeles viejos. Reconoció la letra de su hermano aunque algo mas infantil. No quería entrometerse, pero le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Eran canciones en su mayoría, hablaban de muchas cosas, algunas eran sobre dulces, sobre niñas, sobre sueños, también había canciones muy tristes. Si bien le llamo la atención la profundidad de algunas de las letras, lo que realmente intrigo a Josh era que todas estaban rotas en pedazos y vueltas a unir con cinta adhesiva.

Pasando las canciones reparadas Josh encontró mas cosas igualmente extrañas. Encontró un boleto de autobús fechado para el sábado del 26 de julio del 2001 con destino a Detroit pero que jamás fue usado, una plumilla rota, algunos envoltorios de caramelos, una foto en la cual estaban retratados la antigua familia Parker;

Audry mas joven sosteniendo en su regazo a Megan de bebe. Josh observo con algo de diversión a Drake, parecía tener ocho años más o menos, sonreía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, una enorme mano apretaba con evidente fuerza el hombro de Drake.

Josh miro por primera vez al primer esposo de su madrastra. Jared Parker era una versión madura y muy tosca de Drake, su semblante adusto intimido un poco a Josh.

Por ultimo encontró una carta en un sobre pequeño. Estaba cerrada y firmada por Drake con esa misma letra infantil. El sobre se encontraba ya amarillento y apolillado por estar en esa caja húmeda.

Josh sintió comezón en los dedos. Jamás había experimentado curiosidad tan fuerte. Esa caja era por demás intrigante y sospechosa. Drake jamás hablaba de su infancia o de de su padre biológico, y Josh tampoco se había interesado tanto en el tema.

Siempre era él, Josh, quien hablaba sobre su familia, su abuela y su madre, y Drake siempre escuchaba en ocasiones distraído y en ocasiones con atención.

Fue cuando Josh se percato que nunca se había interesado realmente por los sentimiento de Drake, sin quererlo una silenciosa lagrima que le sorprendió un poco cayó en la palma de su mano y resbalo hasta el viejo sobre humedeciéndolo un poco.

Era casi la excusa que esperaba de los cielos. Mirando en todas direcciones como si estuviera siendo observado por cientos de personas en la soledad del ático.

Desdoblo la carta y leyó con expectativa. Efectivamente la había escrito Drake.

_Querida madre._

_Se bien que al encontrar esta carta es porque finalmente pude marcharme de este lugar. Quiero pedirte disculpas por irme de esta forma, se que está mal. Veras que las cosas serán mejor para todos en casa. Cuídate mucho y a mi hermanita. _

_Te amo por siempre _

_Drake_

La carta no podía ser más breve e intrigante_._ Cientos, miles de preguntas rebotaban en la mente de Josh aturdiéndolo un poco. Volvió a mirar los boletos del bus. Efectivamente su hermano había intentado huir de casa cuando niño, pero algo le había detenido. ¿y por que razón un niño tomaría decisión tan atropellada?

La respuesta parecía tan obvia a los ojos de Josh pero no quería sacar juicios sin saber la realidad de las cosas. Ahora la culpa se apoderaba de su ser casi con la misma intensidad que la curiosidad.

Quería saber, investigar, preguntar a su hermano sobre el contenido tan extraño de aquella caja. Pero…. Seria admitir que espió en los asuntos personales de Drake, y no estaba dispuesto a deteriorar más la relación que mantenía con su hermano en momentos como estos.

Sin saber qué hacer en realidad, Josh volvió a dejar la caja en el mismo lugar y bajo a tirar toda la basura.

Aun con cientos de preguntas y teorías que respondían a dichas preguntas dando vueltas en su mente, Josh entro en la habitación solo para llevarse la gran sorpresa de que su hermano no solo estaba despierto sino que estaba a mitad de camino de llegar al sillón.

-¡Drake! Exclamo Josh apresurándose a llegar con su hermano que caminaba lastimeramente y que se llevo un buen sobresalto por el grito de Josh.

-¿Qué haces? La preocupación de Josh era casi palpable mientras sostenía con sumo cuidado a su hermano que respiraba con dificultad mientras luchaba por no caerse. –iré al sofá. Contesto con voz débil tratando de no emplear mucho la ayuda de Josh. –qué locura dices. Reprocho Josh con desesperación ayudando a Drake a recostarse en el sillón. –estas muy malherido. ¡No debes moverte! Le reprocho soltando un bufido de enojo mirando impotente como su hermano contenía gemidos de dolor.

-ensucie tus sabanas nuevas, lo siento. Repuso Drake con pena. Josh miro rápidamente su cama, las sabanas tenían pequeñas manchas de sangre en donde había estado recostado Drake. Josh no sabía qué hacer.

Quería gritarle a su hermano, que eso era una tontería, y por el otro lado la culpa lo comía vivo de saber que había llegado tal punto en que Drake sentía que todo cuanto hiciera disgustaría a Josh.

Su mirada se suavizo al ver verdadera pena y preocupación en el semblante de su hermano.

Josh se desplomo sobre la alfombra mientras sus manos temblaban y sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecer. –no, por favor Josh, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Susurro Drake entre quejidos de dolor.

–perdóname, parece que si soy el peor hermano del mundo, bueno lo fui, es decir que. Drake fue tomado por supresa cuando sintió los brazos de Josh pasar por debajo de su espalda sin lastimarlo y sintiendo el rostro de su hermano escondido en su cuello, mientras este sollozaba sin control.

-Josh. Drake podía sentir como se humedecía su cuello por las lágrimas de su hermano. –por favor detente, perdóname por favor por hacer todo mal siempre. Susurro haciendo un esfuerzo por llevar su mano al cabello de su hermano y tratar de calmarlo un poco, sin embargo Josh sollozo con más ahincó al oír las palabras de Drake.

-¡tonto deja de disculparte! Exclamo en un sollozo mirando finalmente a los ojos a su hermano. –no digas nada mas Drake, soy yo quien debe disculparse por causarte este daño. Sus lágrimas resbalaron hasta la mejilla de Drake y se mesclaron con las del otro muchacho.

–Josh. Susurro Drake. –tienes irritados los ojos. Bromeo secando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas del rostro de Josh quien sonrió con el ceño fruncido admirando el rostro de Drake. –discúlpame por haber sido egoísta y no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo. Susurro apartando con ternura el cabello del rostro de Drake. -¿de qué hablas? Pregunto Drake. Josh soltó una risita ante la inocente pregunta de su hermano. –olvídalo. Dijo. –solo debo decir discúlpame y gracias. Dijo en un susurro bajando la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado.

Drake seguía confundido pero no quería agravar mas la condicion de Josh. -esta bien, te disculpo, te doy las gracias, me disculpo y estoy feliz de que me agradezcas a mi también. Dijo sonriendo dulcemente, finalmente contento de que las cosas parecían arreglarse entre los dos. Josh contemplo un momento la imagen de su hermano, que a sabiendas de la realidad de las cosas no pudo evitar verlo lleno de ternura.

-genial. Dijo inclinándose y besando su mejilla rosando suavemente la comisura de los labios de Drake. –creo que está regresando la fiebre. Dijo Josh notando el rubor en el rostro de Drake que de inmediato abrió los ojos de par en par. –estoy bien. Dijo apresuradamente, sintiendo vergüenza de su estado y aumentando el rubor en su rostro. Josh enterneció su mirada mientras observaba como su hermano se metía en apuros tratando de ocultar sus emociones. –te amo Drake. Susurro Josh llevando una mano al rostro de Drake, quien se quedo callado un segundo. –yo también hermano. Respondió finalmente.


	6. Chapter 6

_Descargo__toda__responsabilidad,__el__concepto__Drake__And__Josh__no__es__de__mi__autoría__pertenece__a__Dan__Schneider__._

_-genial.__Dijo__inclinándose__y__besando__su__mejilla__rosando__suavemente__la__comisura__de__los__labios__de__Drake.__ –__creo__que__está__regresando__la__fiebre.__Dijo__Josh__notando__el__rubor__en__el__rostro__de__Drake__que__de__inmediato__abrió__los__ojos__de__par__en__par.__ –__estoy__bien.__Dijo__apresuradamente,__sintiendo__vergüenza__de__su__estado__y__aumentando__el__rubor__en__su__rostro.__Josh__enterneció__su__mirada__mientras__observaba__como__su__hermano__se__metía__en__apuros__tratando__de__ocultar__sus__emociones.__ –__te__amo__Drake.__Susurro__Josh__llevando__una__mano__al__rostro__de__Drake,__quien__se__quedo__callado__un__segundo.__ –__yo__también__hermano.__Respondió__finalmente_.

Trabajo mal pagado

Josh finalmente logro conciliar un poco sus nervios gracias a la extraordinariamente positiva respuesta de su hermano, lo cual lo dejo más que impactado y especialmente ahora comenzaba a ver a Drake desde otra perspectiva muy diferente.

Había realizado que su hermano era más bondadoso, vulnerable y noble de lo que jamás lo había creído capaz Josh en tantos años de convivencia.

Los días pasaban mientras Josh se asombraba con la capacidad de Drake para resistir el dolor. Sin embargo la tristeza de Josh se acentuaba cada vez que sorprendía a su hermano intentando ocultar el intenso dolor que albergaba su cuerpo; cuando Drake era consciente de la mira de su hermano, sonreía tratando de restar importancia a tan horribles sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Los días apenas pasaron cuando la aparente normalidad había regresado junto con el resto de la familia. De nueva cuenta el asombro de Josh se incrementaba pues Drake actuó ante sus padres y Megan tan bien que nadie había notado ningún cambio en el chico.

-Drake, adelgazaste cariño, ¿no comiste bien mientras no estábamos verdad? Pregunto su madre después de abrazar a sus dos hijos y sin notar que la ropa de Drake era en realidad de Josh. –sí, bueno no me gusta mucho la ensalada con carne de Josh. Respondió Drake mirando a su hermano y sonriéndole. –los franceses la comen así. Espeto Josh apenas pudiendo actuar con normalidad. –pues está mal. Respondió su hermano sentándose con cuidado en el sillón. -niños lleven las maletas a nuestra habitación por favor, estoy muerto. Pido su padre dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón. Josh tomo dos de las maletas y comenzó a subir. –Drake. Su madre le reprendió al ver que el muchacho no se había levantado para ayudar a su hermano. –el puede. Dijo sin interés Drake, rogando en su interior que no le molestaran mas. –ayuda a tu hermano ahora. Ordenaron ambos padres al mismo tiempo. -está bien. Respondió el chico con resignación. –también la mía. Agrego con maldad Megan cambiando el canal del televisor. Drake rodo los ojos con algo de molestia.

Miro las tres maletas restantes. Comenzó a arrastrar la maleta de Megan por el suelo con las ruedas, al llegar al pie de los escalones donde afortunadamente era oculto por la pared, espero para ver a su hermano cuando saliera.

Josh finalmente bajo las escaleras mirando a su hermano con amabilidad. –lamento no ayudar. Repuso Drake mirando como Josh cargaba la pesada maleta sobres las escaleras. –no te preocupes, estoy genial. Respondió enternecido por la actitud de su hermano que llevo al pie de la escalera el resto de las maletas. Drake le siguió escaleras arriba, hasta el pasillo, la maleta de Megan aun estaba ahí en espera a ser llevada a la habitación de la niña. Drake echo un vistazo viendo como su hermano acomodaba con esfuerzo las maletas de sus padres. Drake sintiéndose inútil llevo la maleta de su hermana hasta su habitación.

Josh no daba crédito a la nueva actitud de su hermano, estaba realmente muy impresionado, pensaba que con el tiempo ese milagroso cambio se iría, pero Drake no daba señales de flaquear con su nueva actitud. –vamos. Sonrió Josh esperando a su hermano en el pasillo. Drake le devolvió la sonrisa reuniéndose a su lado. -¿Cómo te sientes? Quiso saber Josh en un susurro mientras bajaban las escaleras. –estoy bien. Susurro de regreso Drake ignorando el punzante dolor en su pecho.

La escuela nunca fue el lugar predilecto de Drake, pero definitivamente ese lugar había alcanzado un nuevo nivel en la escala de las cosas que el muchacho odiaba. Por el corto tiempo que estuvieron solos Drake no asistía a clases, pero ahora con sus padres de regreso no tenía elección alguna que regresar a clases.

No podía odiarlo más. Tener que levantarse temprano por la mañana para cambiar todos sus vendajes y esquivar a su madre para que no se percatara de sus nuevas vestimentas era demasiado cansado, pero eso era el paraíso comparado con lo que tenía que soportar el chico una vez dentro de la institución.

Todos cuantos le conocían le notaban diferente y aunque su ropa saco de onda por un instante no tardo en ser tendencia en la escuela, era como regresar a los noventas, con la ropa vieja y maltratada que era lo único que vestía ahora Drake pues fue lo que había podido rescatar del ático.

Lo más penoso de todo era ver a Buck pavoneándose por los pasillos con varias de las pertenencias de Drake y malbaratando la ropa del chico. Drake casi sentía como brotaban burbujas de su hirviente sangre pero la sensación desaparecía casi de inmediato cuando se reunía con su hermano.

Si bien Drake la estaba pasando mal, en una forma diferente Josh sufría al ver a su hermano, le angustiaba y dolía profundamente. Intento varias veces pelear con Buck pero siempre fue persuadido por su hermano que sorprendentemente en esos casos actuaba como la voz de la razón, sorprendiendo al mismo Josh.

-te lo digo no vale la pena. Decía Drake por tercera vez en el día mientras viajaban en el auto de regreso a casa. –pero es un descarado de primera. Se quejo Josh en un bufido y deteniéndose bruscamente en un alto debido al mal humor que traía a cuestas. –más despacio por favor. Pido Drake cerrando los ojos por el dolor que le había provocado la fuerte sacudida en el auto. –lo lamento. Se disculpo Josh sintiéndose cada vez peor. –tienes razón no vale la pena. Dijo arrancando con suavidad. –te lo dije. Repuso su hermano aun sin abrir los ojos. – ¿quieres comer algo, antes de regresar a casa? Pregunto Josh mirando de reojo a Drake y sintiendo un nudo en el estomago. –no gracias, estoy bien. Respondió. Josh dio una rápida mirada a su hermano. –debes comer un poco Drake. Repuso con preocupación. –lo sé, pero estoy algo mareado. Dijo Drake sintiendo nauseas por el viaje. –entiendo, entonces iremos directo a casa para que duermas un rato. Dio vuelta a la calle y condujo directo a casa. Josh aparco en el estacionamiento trasero de su casa y ayudo a su hermano a bajar de auto. –tal vez mamá preparo algo de comida. Dijo Drake mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la casa. –espero. Dijo Josh echándose al hombro la mochila de su hermano.

-llegamos. Anuncio Josh, dejando las llaves en el mostrador de la cocina. -¡hola muchachos! ¿Cómo les fue? Pregunto desde el piso de arriba su madre. -¡bien! Respondieron ambos. –la comida está en la estufa, sírvanse. Indico

Josh sirvió dos platos del estofado de la cocina. –tu favorito hermano. Dijo poniendo un plato bien servido sobre la mesa. –justo lo que necesitaba. Dijo tomando la cuchara y comenzando a comer con algo de avidez. Josh se sentó frente a su hermano y lo miro con gusto mientras este comía. -¿Qué? Pregunto Drake notando la mirada de Josh. –nada. Respondió Josh sonriendo a su hermano y comenzando a comer finalmente. –qué raro. Dijo Drake a modo de juego.

-Drake. Su madre entro en la cocina con el seño fruncido. –cariño, no he lavado ropa tuya en más de una semana. Dijo sosteniendo en sus manos algo de ropa sucia. Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas con preocupación. –ehh. Dijo por lo bajo Drake, sin ocurrírsele nada bueno por excusa. –no lo sé. Respondió finalmente, soltando una de esas sonrisas con las que usualmente consigue lo que quiere. –mira nada mas, ¿Por qué traes esta ropa vieja? Y esta es de tu hermano. Dijo señalando los vaqueros ajados y la camisa a cuadros que le quedaba bastante grande. –es la nueva moda. Respondió casi sin pensar. –¿has escuchado de Kurt Cobain? Quiso desviar la atención, Josh miraba con nerviosismo los intentos de su hermano por ocultar las cosas.

–Drake, dime la verdad, ¿Qué hiciste con tu ropa? dijo molesta Audry. Drake no dijo nada. –muy bien no me quieres decir. Molesta miro a Josh. –habla. Exigió a su hijo que nunca mentía.

Drake pudo ver como su hermano comenzó a sudar rápidamente. -¿la verdad? Respondió con su risa nerviosa. –si la verdad. Presiono la mujer. Josh gimoteo con desesperación mirando a su hermano antes de abrir la boca. –la verdad es que Drake. Comenzó a decir con el seño fruncido y voz chillante. –¡la vendí por Internet! Se adelanto Drake. -¡¿Qué? Fue la respuesta alarmada de su madre y Josh le miro boquiabierto. -¿Por qué hiciste semejante cosa? Exclamo cada vez más enojada Audry. –porque necesitaba el dinero para un concierto. Mintió Drake con su tono de despreocupación. –además ya necesitaba un cambio de estilo. Añadió para dar el toque final a su mentira para que luciera de las cosas típicas que solía hacer.

-¿asi? Pregunto evidentemente molesta. –aja. Respondió Drake. –pues qué bien que te gusta el estilo de andrajoso, porque es el que tendrás por un buen tiempo. Exclamo irritada. Drake bajo ligeramente la mirada mientras tragaba saliva, Josh estaba a punto de estallar, pero antes de decir la verdad su padre entro en la cocina sosteniendo una calceta sin su par. –¿querida no haz visto el par de esta calceta? Pregunto alzando la calceta. –no, pero dásela a Drake, que le será útil para su nuevo "estilo". Respondió ella más que enfadada. -¿Qué paso aquí? Pregunto Walter mirando con temor la ira aculada en su esposa. –nada, solo que tu hijo vendió su ropa por Internet para ir a un concierto punk. Respondió Audry con enojo mirando a Walter y señalando a Drake. -¿Qué? Fue la astuta respuesta de Walter.

–en primera, no es punk. Comenzó Drake tratando de calmar un poco las cosas. -¡no me importa si es punk o funk! ¡Drake no nos regalan el dinero como para que hagas estas tonterías! ¡Estas castigado! Casi grito Audry arrojando la ropa sucia al suelo. –pero mamá. Espeto Drake. –harás caso a tu madre. Interrumpió con autoridad Walter. El muchacho los miro a ambos con la boca entreabierta y con la impotencia emanando de su ser. –bien. Dijo finalmente. Josh casi podía sentir las lagrimas en su rostro y se lastimo las palmas de las manos con sus uñas. -dos meses. Dijo Walter levantando la ropa y con tono derrotado, castigar a su hijo no parecía rendir frutos. Drake solo asintió en silencio. –trabajaras en casa por ropa nueva en esos dos meses. Termino Audry dando la estocada final a tan injusto castigo. –como sea. Bufo Drake con desdén soltando el tenedor. –dos meses y una semana por ese desplante. Reprocho Audry saliendo con enojo de la cocina seguida de su esposo, quien lanzo una última mirada de decepción a su hijastro.

Drake mantenía la mirada clavada en su plato a medio terminar de estofado mientras le embargaban cientos de emociones. Tras un momento de silencio en la cocina, Josh arrojo su tenedor al plato. –esto no debe ser, iré a decirles la verdad. Dijo Josh con molestia levantándose de su lugar. -¡no Josh espera! Le detuvo Drake sosteniendo a su hermano de la muñeca. -¡Drake esto es muy injusto, no te deben tratar así por algo que no es tu culpa! Exclamo mirando a su hermano a los ojos. -¿crees que no lo sé? Espeto Drake con molestia. –pero sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrira si les decimos. Susurro con prisa Drake. -¡eso ya no importa! Respondió con frustración Josh. –a mi me importa, no le dare una excusa a ese tipo para romper el trato y que te fastidie de nueva cuenta. Dijo Drake jalando de la manga de Josh.

Su hermano le miro fijamente con la ira reflejada en sus ojos, de pronto Josh recordó la amenaza de la cual Drake no sabía nada. Josh soltó un bufido con enojo mientras miraba con enfado a su alrededor. Buck los tenía amenazados a cada uno, con lo que más apreciaban. –tranquilízate, estaré en casa trabajando no será tan duro. Trato de calmar Drake soltando finalmente la muñeca de su hermano. –te ayudare en todo momento, no tendrás que hacer nada. Susurro Josh colocando su mano sobre el cuello de su hermano mientras recordaba la espantosa amenaza de los amigos de Buck. –gracias. Dijo Drake recargando su cabeza en la cadera de su hermano y sintiendo que el trago amargo estaba pasando.

Ese día en la escuela fue especialmente difícil, los chicos no solo traían a cuestas las palabras de su madre, sino que Drake había estado tan atareado que había olvidado en que mes estaban.

-te espero a las ocho de la noche. Buck cerró con agresividad el casillero de Drake. –y vístete con decencia. Agrego con crueldad, pisando los tenis viejos de Drake mientras se alejaba. El coraje se acumulo con creces en el estomago del chico provocándole ganas de vomitar, enojado golpeo con fuerza la puerta de su casillero abollándolo. –genial. Susurro viendo la abolladura, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la puerta, mientras apretaba fuertemente su estomago debido a la gastritis que había desarrollado.

-¿Qué paso aquí? Pregunto Josh sobre el hombro de su hermano, asustándolo un poco. –nada. Dijo Drake viéndose atareado. –hey ¿Quién hizo esto? Pregunto impresionado viendo el impacto en el casillero. -¿fue Buck? Pregunto casi en el acto mirando alrededor. –no. Contesto Drake mientras la campana señalaba el final de las clases, soltó un suspiro que se acercaba un poco al alivio y se inclino ligeramente para tomar su mochila pero Josh se le adelanto. Drake le sonrió a su hermano mientras este cargaba sus cosas. –gracias. Dijo cerrando el candado de su casillero. –no te acostumbres. Jugo Josh dando un último vistazo al casillero de su hermano y avanzando en el corredor.

-hoy descanso ¿vamos por una pizza? Invito con alegría Josh abriéndole la puerta a Drake que por un breve instante la felicidad cruzo por su rostro. –debo regresar a casa. Respondió con algo de tristeza sentándose con cuidado en el auto. Josh se sintió como tonto por un instante. –entonces la comeremos en casa. Dijo arrancando el motor tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su hermano. –claro. Respondió Drake distraídamente mientras miraba por la ventana. No quería admitir su malestar general. –hermano ¿estás bien? Pregunto tímidamente Josh mirando de reojo a su pensativo hermanastro. –claro. Repitió Drake sin prestar atención a Josh, este desistió de sus intentos por animar a su hermano.

Cuando llegaron la casa estaba bastante atareada. –niños que bueno que llegaron. Dijo apresuradamente Audry llevándose la bolsa al hombro y tomando las llaves de la mesa. –se me hace tarde para dejar a su hermana en su clase de oboe, y todavía tengo que ir de compras. Megan esperaba con poca paciencia en el umbral de la puerta. Los muchachos apenas y pudieron decir palabra antes de que ambas se fueran. –bueno creo que estamos solos. Sonrió Josh a su hermano. –Drake lee la lista de lo que debes hacer hoy. La puerta se abrió y cerro tan rápido como su madre dio su ultima instrucción. –solos y con trabajo. Dijo Drake de forma derrotada tomando la nota sobre la mesa.

Era una lista larga que incluía barrer el exterior e interior de la casa, quitar las hojas secas del jardín y de la alberca, arreglar y podar los arbustos, quitar la maleza de las flores, sacudir y meter a lavar la ropa. Josh miro por sobre encima del hombro de Drake y le quito la nota de las manos.

–primero barreré. Dijo leyendo la lista. –sacudiré entonces. Ofreció Drake yendo a la cocina por jugo. –de ninguna manera, tú te sentaras a descansar como te dije. Espeto Josh recibiendo el vaso de jugo que le alargaba su hermano. Drake negó con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso. –debo hacer algo para acostumbrarme, no descansas todos los días. Argumento terminando su vaso de jugo de naranja. –pero hoy si. Contradijo Josh llevándose los vasos vacios al fregadero. –asi que te callas y obedeces. Ordeno Josh empujando con delicadeza a su hermano. –Josh, enserio viejo, debo hacer algo. Protesto Drake apenas dejándose llevar hasta el sillón de la sala.

Josh le dedico una severa mirada. –no me mires asi, sabes que es verdad. Dijo Drake sintiéndose apenas un poco intimidado por la mirada de su hermano. Josh dejo escapar un suspiro en señal de derrota. –pero no te esfuerces mucho. Pidió a su hermano con preocupación. –si claro. Repuso Drake dirigiéndose a la alacena donde se guardaban las cosas de la limpieza.

Josh se apresuro en hacer los trabajos pesados de la lista de encargo de su madre, mientras Drake se ocupo de sacudir y poner la ropa a lavar. Rápidamente ambos chicos terminaron con las tareas.

Sintiéndose satisfechos por su trabajo Drake y Josh se sentaron juntos en el sofá de la sala. –quedo perfecta. Sonrió Josh alzando los pies y dejándolos caer en la mesita del café. –mamá no se podrá quejar. Coincido Drake recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada. Comenzaban a quedarse dormidos cuando se escucharon las llaves tintinear al abrir la puerta.

-hola muchachos. Saludo Audry entrando con apuro a la casa seguida de Megan. –hola mamá. Saludaron los dos hermanos con una sonrisa en los labios. –bobos. Saludo Megan. Ambos chicos la miraron con desdén, demasiado acostumbrados a sus malos tratos. –Drake la casa quedo muy limpia. Se alegro Audry mirando a su alrededor. –gracias. Respondió el chico con una sonrisa. -ha estado más limpia. Dijo Megan de forma despreciativa.

-aquí tienes cariño te lo ganaste. Sonrió Audry entregando una bolsa de plástico a su hijo. Era ropa. –esta usada. Dijo Drake mirando el contenido de la bolsa. –es nueva para ti. Añadió con malicia Megan. –será nueva la próxima vez que hagas la limpieza. Dijo Audry mirando a su hijo. –sin que te ayude tu hermano. Atino llevándose las bolsas de sus compras a la cocina. Drake y Josh se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-tontos. Se burlo Megan subiendo a su habitación


	7. Capítulo 7

-aquí tienes cariño te lo ganaste. Sonrió Audry entregando una bolsa de plástico a su hijo. Era ropa. –esta usada. Dijo Drake mirando el contenido de la bolsa. –es nueva para ti. Añadió con malicia Megan. –será nueva la próxima vez que hagas la limpieza. Dijo Audry mirando a su hijo. –sin que te ayude tu hermano. Atino llevándose las bolsas de sus compras a la cocina. Drake y Josh se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-tontos. Se burlo Megan subiendo a su habitación

Abrázame Hermano

El sol acariciaba cálidamente los tejados de las casas de San Diego ese viernes por la mañana. El jardín de la casa Nichols-Parker brillaba por la brisa matinal que había bañado en fresco roció a las flores de la entrada, el día pintaba para ser frio. El clima era invitante para quedarse un rato más en la cama, sin embargo el insistente despertador logro que Josh se levantara con pereza de su cálido lecho.

Con pesadez se alboroto el cabello mientras se acomodaba el pijama. Tenía doloridos los músculos por el trabajo extra que tenia ahora sobre él, con una mueca de dolor se estiro y miro en dirección a la cama de Drake que aun dormía enroscado en las sabanas de su cama. Josh noto con diversión que el reloj despertador de su hermano yacía tirado a un lado de su cama con un tenis sobre él.

Sonriendo subió las escaleras. –Drake, anda llegaremos tarde. Susurro gentilmente sacudiendo ligeramente a su hermano quien no respondió. En otras circunstancias le hubiese quitado la almohada para golpearlo con ella, pero en la condición en la que se encontraba el joven hubiese una crueldad. –vamos, no me hagas quitarte las sabanas. Susurro sacudiendo con un poco mas de fuerza. Drake emitió un leve quejido afianzando su agarre a la almohada. Josh giro los ojos mientras sonreía y desenredo las sabanas sobre Drake. –vamos hermano. Dijo Josh comenzando a impacientarse, dejando sin sus calidas sabanas a su hermano, vio recorrer un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Drake. –cinco minutos más. Se quejo por lo bajo Drake. –cinco minutos que usaremos para cambiar las vendas. Insistió Josh con algo de pesar. Drake soltó un bufido de malestar mientras abría los ojos y era aturdido por la claridad del día.

-no las cambiare hoy, así podre dormir. Bromeo mirando a Josh quien sonrió de lado. –apestaras entonces. Le dijo soltando una risita. –lo sé. Respondió de igual forma sonriendo. Comenzó a levantarse lentamente sintiendo dolor en todo el cuerpo, cerró fuertemente los ojos y cuando finalmente logro sentarse sobre la cama soltó un suspiro de alivio. -¿estás bien? Pregunto Josh con el ceño fruncido, habían pasado ya algunas semanas pero Drake parecía sufrir aun mucho dolor.

–claro. Respondió sonriéndole a Josh. –aun tengo sueño es todo. Mintió. Josh captaba en el acto las mentiras piadosas de su hermano y aunque le dolían no hacia ningún comentario. –eso espero. Dijo no del todo convencido sentándose en la orilla de la cama de su hermano y abriendo el cajón de la cómoda de Drake, donde habían escondido las vendas y demás. Mientras Drake trato infructíferamente de quitarse la camisa del pijama. –déjame a mi. Intervino su Josh al notar el cansancio en su hermano, con cuidado saco la camisa de Drake descubriendo su herido torso.

-cada vez me siento más inútil. Se quejo Drake con algo de molestia. –no digas eso, estas herido es comprensible. Espeto Josh quitando las vendas viejas de Drake. –aun así, debería ser capaz de vestirme por mi cuenta. Protesto mientras los vendajes caían sobre su regazo. –bla bla bla, no digas nada. Le interrumpió Josh tratando de mitigar el enojo de su hermano. Drake sonrió ligeramente antes que el dolor se apoderara de sus facciones. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó las sabanas cuando finalmente su cuerpo no conto con el soporte del vendaje. –tranquilo me daré prisa. Apresuro Josh notando el dolor de Drake. –descuida. Tranquilizo el chico, respirando con agitación.

-los moretones ya casi se están borrando. Comento Josh con cierto dejo de felicidad. –bien. Susurro Drake. Josh humedeció una esponja en un poco de agua con alcohol y comenzó a tallar con cuidado la espalda de su hermano. –esta frio. Se estremeció Drake sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su piel. –ya casi acabo. Dijo Josh humedeciendo de nueva cuenta la esponja y pasándola por el cuello de Drake recordando sin querer la amenaza de los amigos de Buck. -¿ocurre algo? Pregunto Drake notando la mirada distraída de Josh, este salió en el acto de tan horribles pensamientos. –no, nada. Respondió con una sonrisa comenzando a tallar con aun más cuidado el pecho de su hermano. –tendré traumas por estos baños de esponja. Bromeo Drake mientras Josh tallaba su abdomen. –¿Qué mis secuelas psicológicas no cuentan? Dijo Josh mojando la esponja mientras reía.

–Josh, te quería agradecer todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, hermano. Soltó Drake cuando ambos terminaron de reír. Josh le miro a los ojos notando cierto brillo en los de su hermano. –no hay nada que agradecer. Sonrió abriendo un paquete de vendas nuevas. –claro que sí. Espeto Drake. –entonces está bien. Dijo Josh tratando de no contradecir a su hermano. –se que te duele pero levanta los brazos por favor. Continuo Josh mirando con impotencia como Drake levantaba los brazos apoyándolos con esfuerzo sobre los hombros de Josh mientras reprimía gemidos de dolor.

-hermano quería preguntarte algo. Dijo Josh concentrándose en lo que hacía. -¿Qué es? Pregunto en un susurro agitado Drake. -¿estás cicatrices de que son? Soltó Josh sin pensarlo mucho. Desde el primer día que Josh había notado las cientos de delgadas cicatrices en el cuerpo de su hermano la curiosidad se había apoderado de él. Josh termino con el vendaje de Drake y este finalmente bajo los brazos con alivio. –cada una es una larga y aburrida historia. Respondió finalmente mientras Josh recogía la basura y entonces le miro expectante. –que te contare en su momento. Respondió a la mirada interrogante de Josh, este no parecía muy complacido por la respuesta tan ambigua por parte del castaño.

Después de que Josh le atendiera tras el incidente con Buck, Drake sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que su hermano le preguntara por aquello que el mismo decidía ignorar. –de acuerdo. Dijo levantándose. –espera. Le detuvo Drake. –en verdad te lo contare, yo quiero sincerarme contigo, te lo mereces. Dijo bajando lentamente el volumen de su voz, Josh le miro con el ceño fruncido. –es solo que necesito tiempo. Dijo casi en un susurro finalmente soltando a su hermano, sintiendo la vergüenza surcar su rostro y el remordimiento por no haber pensado en ese tiempo una respuesta para cuando llegara esa pregunta por parte de su hermano. –lo lamento, no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres. Dijo en el acto Josh notando el cambio de ánimo de su hermano. –si quiero contarte. Se apresuro a aclarar Drake. –es solo…que es difícil para mi. Susurro mirando a Josh a los ojos. –esperare entonces, hermano. Tranquilizo Josh ayudando a levantar a Drake. –gracias. Respondió este en un soplido.

-¡el desayuno lo dejo servido! ¡Me llevo a su hermana! Se escucho gritar a Audry desde el piso de abajo. –de acuerdo. Respondió Josh abriendo la puerta de su habitación. –iré a ducharme. Tomo su toalla y salió de la habitación. Drake asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba lentamente a su cómoda para sacar ropa. Sonrió mirando el vendaje de su hermano. Estaba torcido y había dado muchas vueltas en un solo lugar. Drake rodo los ojos y comenzó a quitarse el vendaje para acomodarlo, sintiendo tan solo un poco de dolor. Miro su mallugado cuerpo un instante, no recordaba la última vez que había pasado por una situación similar. Con algo de nostalgia vendo su pecho y escucho como arrancaba el coche de su madre y de Walter, salió del cuarto hacia el baño.

-hey Josh, lavare mi cabello. Aviso entrando al cuarto de baño. –esto es un sauna hermano. Comento tratando de disipar un poco el denso vapor de agua caliente. –espera, ya casi acabo, no debes inclinarte demasiado. Dijo Josh desde la bañera sin prestar atención al comentario de su hermano. –si, si. Contesto distraídamente Drake dejando que el lavamanos se llenara con agua para después vaciar algo de shampoo en el cuenco lleno de agua. Drake revolvió con diversión el agua haciendo espuma. Doblo ligeramente las rodillas y con cuidado se inclino y sumergió su cabeza en el agua. Intento llevar sus manos hasta su cabeza para lavarla pero el dolor en le impidió hacerlo. Derrotado saco la mojada cabeza del agua y se miro al espejo.

Aun se notaba cansado y su rostro parecía reflejar el dolor el cual torturaba su cuerpo, de entre los vendajes de su pecho aun se alcanzaba a asomar un enorme moretón cerca de su clavícula y su abdomen que estaba sin vendar también estaba amoratado y con algunos rasguños. Aunque fuera difícil de creer a Drake nunca le había importado realmente su peso, agradecía a su metabolismo por permitirle comer toneladas de dulces sin que le afectara, pero noto que jamás había estado tan delgado en su vida como en esos momentos.

-te dije que esperaras. Se acerco Josh con sigilo asustando a Drake que salió rápidamente sus pensamientos. –tonto, me asustaste. Le reprocho soltando un suspiro, su hermano tenía la cintura envuelta en una toalla y su cuerpo despedía vapor del agua caliente. –así es como bajaste de peso ¿no? Bromeo Drake soltando una sonrisita. –que simpático. Respondió Josh con apenas un dejo de diversión. –estas mojando las vendas. Se quejo poniendo una toalla sobre los hombros de su hermano. –para el caso te hubieras bañado entero. Se quejo Josh mientras hacía espuma sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

–tú eres quien insiste con esos vergonzosos baños de esponja. Espeto Drake inclinándose para enjuagarse el cabello. –cuidado. Susurro distraído Josh volcando agua sobre la cabeza de Drake. -¿y quién te secaría el cuerpo ah? Tú no puedes inclinarte para sacarte las piernas y si sales de la ducha mojado podrías caer. Explico secando el cabello de Drake con la toalla. –y no pienso tocar tu cuerpo más de lo que ya lo he hecho estas semanas. Dijo en tono molesto. –benditos los baños de esponja. Dijo Drake cepillando su cabello para desenredarlo.

Desayunaron rápidamente y arrancaron el auto. –es una fortuna que la casa este impecable, mamá no ha dejado ninguna tarea para hoy. Comento Drake mientras el aire fresco de la mañana le despeinaba. -¿fortuna? Nos hemos estado partiendo el lomo toda la semana. Dijo Josh deteniéndose en una luz roja.

-¿crees que me permita salir esta noche? Pregunto Drake, a lo que su hermano le volteo a ver con exasperación. –claro que no, y aunque te diera permiso no debes salir, ¿estás loco? Espeto arrancando. –no entiendes, debo salir en la noche a un compromiso, no debo faltar. Explico Drake con un poco de enfado. –pues dudo mucho que te deje. Respondió Josh con disgusto. –que insensato eres. Añadió enojado. –hoy es el cumpleaños de Clara Kane. Susurro Drake un poco ofendido por el comentario de su hermano. -¿Quién? Minimizo Josh. –la hermana de Buck. Respondió Drake bajando la mirada. Josh aparco en el estacionamiento de su escuela y suspiro mientras se recostaba en el asiento. –carajo. Dijo con enojo. –Josh. Dijo Drake divertido por el vocabulario de su hermano. –lo siento. Se disculpo Josh sonrojándose ligeramente y sonriendo con timidez. –lo olvide por completo. Dijo a manera de disculpa. –esta bien, pero Buck no lo olvido para nada. Dijo Drake quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. -¿Qué haremos? Pregunto preocupado Josh mirando a su hermano. –tu nada, yo tendré que escaparme por la ventana. Aclaro Drake con una sonrisa. –otra vez dices locuras. Josh rodo los ojos. –si pido permiso a mamá lo más seguro es que dirá que no y me estará vigilando todo el día y noche. Espeto Drake pensando un poco más en la reacción de su madre. –en cambio de la otra manera lo único que tengo que hacer es guardar la guitarra en el auto antes de que lleguen mis papas y después me salgo por la ventana como usualmente lo hago. Explico haciendo movimientos que explicaban su plan. –todo eso está muy bien. Dijo Josh. –solo que usualmente te encuentras sano, no con las costillas rotas. Puntualizo bajando del auto. Drake dejo escapar un suspiro mientras su hermano le abría la puerta y le ayudaba a salir. –pues no tengo otra alternativa. Dijo de forma resignada siguiendo a su hermano que abrió la cajuela y saco las mochilas.

El dia escolar transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Josh contesto en todas las clases y Drake se distrajo en todas también.

Drake acomodaba sus libros al final del dia mientras la campana sonaba estruendosamente liberando a todo el cuerpo estudiantil que emocionado salió disparado por los corredores, ansiosos por el esperado fin de semana. El muchacho solto un suspiro de resignación cerrando la abollada puerta de su casillero para después ser sorprendido por la enorme y bofa cara de Buck que esperaba detrás del muchacho que de la impresión retrocedió hasta golpearse contra el casillero. Buck sonrio ante la sorpresa de Drake.

-no te asustes, Parker. Se mofo acomodándose la mochila en el enorme hombro. -¿cargos de conciencia? Pregunto apoyando con fuerza su mano sobre el casillero de Drake. –te mordiste la lengua. Contesto fríamente Drake mirando directamente a los ojos del brabucón y apretando sus puños. –pues no. Dijo Buck apenas inmutado por la contestación del joven. –solo quería recordarte nuestro trato. Dijo mostrando toda la dentadura frente al rostro de Drake, quien tuvo que desviar a la izquierda su rostro para que no rozara con el de Buck. –a las ocho. Murmuro Drake con desagrado. –no lo olvide. Dijo con amargura. Buck se mantuvo en esa misma posición sintiendo el cuerpo de Drake temblando de rabia. Buck soltó un bufido que alboroto el cabello de la frente del muchacho. –toma esto. Dijo pasados unos incómodos segundos y entregando bruscamente una bolsa a Drake, que recibió con confusión el paquete. –para que no parezcas vagabundo. Se burlo mientras Drake miraba el interior de la bolsa; era una camisa, chaqueta y jeans. El muchacho estaba a punto de dar contestación a Buck cuando diviso a Josh aproximarse y noto la ira en los ojos de su hermano. –si está bien, gracias. Contesto empujando a Buck alejándolo de su cuerpo. -¿ocurre algo? Pregunto Josh con rabia en su tono de voz. Buck que estaba sorprendido por el repentino empujón, sonrió mirando a Drake. –nada, amigo Nichols. Respondió captando las intenciones de Drake. Josh le miro con creciente odio y cerrando los puños con fuerza. –te veo, Parker. Se despidió dando un empujón a Drake que desprevenido se golpeo contra el casillero. El chico soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir encajarse el candado de la puerta en su espalda. -¿Qué te pasa eh? Le enfrento en el acto Josh cabreado hasta la medula. –Josh espera. Intervino sin fuerzas Drake. –fue una simple despedida Nichols. Se burlo Buck.

Josh estaba a punto de contestar y saltar sobre Buck para golpearlo cuando vio en a las espaldas de Buck a los amigotes de este, le hicieron una seña mientras sonreían. Pasaron un dedo por su garganta mientras miraban directo a Drake. Josh trago su ira dejándose alejar por su hermano. –¡a las ocho! Le escucharon gritar a Buck mientras sus amigos reían abandonando la escuela.

-¡lo odio! Las quejas de Josh resonaban en el desolado estacionamiento de la escuela. Drake se encontraba recargado en la pared de ladrillos vio con impotencia la rabia de su hermano que se desesperaba y golpeaba lo que tenia al alcance intentando desahogarse. –no le basto con fastidiarme todos esos años. Dijo con rencor después de golpear la pared y apoyando su frente en la misma. Miro de reojo a su hermano.

Tenía la quijada rígida y apretaba su puño derecho con fuerza mientras que con la mano izquierda trataba de calmar el agudo dolor de estomago cortesía de su gastritis y todo su cuerpo se desmenuzaba en ira. Buck había implantado en su hermano el odio y el rencor, sentimientos que conocía muy bien. Le entristecía que una persona como Josh tuviera esos sentimientos de los cuales Drake había inconscientemente protegido a su hermano.

El viento soplaba y arrastraba a las nubes que cubrieron el sol, oscureciendo así el estacionamiento acentuando las emociones de los muchachos que ahora guardaban silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Finalmente Drake soltó un suspiro prolongado. –todo irá bien. Sonrió mirando a su hermano. Josh le vio con incredulidad. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El tipo nos tiene a maniatados. Le reprocho por su ligereza. –hay cosas peores. Contesto sencillamente Drake. –además, no puedo evitar sentirme agradecido de alguna manera. Dijo casi en un tímido susurro. –perdiste la cabeza. Bufo Josh sonriendo con ironía. – ¡gracias Buck por las torturas y los huesos rotos! Exclamo con sarcasmo. –continuarías ignorándome de no ser por ese incidente. Soltó Drake desviando la mirada. Josh guardo silencio sintiendo que su estomago descendía hasta el subsuelo mientras observaba a su hermano que intentaba ocultar su incomodidad.

El viento volvió a soplar despejando un poco los rayos del sol y alborotando el cabello de los dos hermanos. –Drake, yo no. Comenzó a decir Josh sin saber que decir. –está bien. Repuso Drake en el acto intentando minimizar la incomodidad del momento. –me siento agradecido con las circunstancias. Sonrió mirando a su hermano con pena y desviando su rostro casi en el acto. –después de todo esto no durara toda la vida. Continúo Drake tras una pausa. –la prepa terminara y no veremos más a ese asno. Dijo mirando al cielo. –Drake. Llamo Josh. El muchacho volteo atendiendo a la voz de su hermano. Drake miro el rostro sereno de su hermano que poso sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo halo hacia sí mismo. Drake se sorprendió por el repentino acto de Josh.

Drake sentía el fuerte cuerpo de su hermano aprisionarlo con cariño contra su pecho y se perdió en el candor del momento cerrando los ojos. Josh envolvía el menudo cuerpo de su hermano sintiendo los vendajes bajo la ropa de este, podía oler su cabello bajo su nariz y sentir como lentamente Drake correspondía al primer abrazo que se regalaban desde el incidente de "se acabo". –abrázame hermano. Susurro Josh, llevando una mano a la cabeza de Drake y acariciando su cabello. –con o sin Buck, tarde o temprano lo diría. Le aseguro reforzando más su agarre cuando noto el silencioso llanto de Drake. –lo se. Susurro Drake con felicidad.


	8. Chapter 8

Drake sentía el fuerte cuerpo de su hermano aprisionarlo con cariño contra su pecho y se perdió en el candor del momento cerrando los ojos. Josh envolvía el menudo cuerpo de su hermano sintiendo los vendajes bajo la ropa de este, podía oler su cabello bajo su nariz y sentir como lentamente Drake correspondía al primer abrazo que se regalaban desde el incidente de "se acabo". –abrázame hermano. Susurro Josh, llevando una mano a la cabeza de Drake y acariciando su cabello. –con o sin Buck, tarde o temprano lo diría. Le aseguro reforzando más su agarre cuando noto el silencioso llanto de Drake. –lo se. Susurro Drake con felicidad.

**La ventana y la Señorita Personalidad**

Sin mencionar ni una palabra más sobre el incómodo momento que habían experimentado, los dos muchachos se marcharon en silencio hasta su casa. Durante el camino ninguno menciono nada acerca de la travesía que tendría que pasar en tan solo unas horas. Absortos en absurdos e improbables planes que nunca se contaron llegaron a casa casi sin darse cuenta.

Comieron en familia y actuaran de la forma más normal que les fue posible para no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. Rieron, pelearon, hicieron bromas y volvieron a pelear, casi fue como un día normal de un tiempo atrás pero que ambos sabían no volvería a ser igual. No mientras la sombra de la constante amenaza de Buck rondara en sus vidas.

Finalmente alrededor de las siete de la noche se retiraron a su habitación en medio de un pleito de aquellos que lograban ahuyentar al resto de la familia por lo absurdo e infantil que resultaba. Victoriosos y casi alegres entraron a su habitación solo para que la felicidad se esfumara por la brisa de la ventana abierta de la habitación, recordaron lo que debían hacer.

-me alistare. Dijo quedamente Drake tratando de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza. –yo igual. Respondió Josh con resignación.

Josh no estaba seguro de cómo vestir para una fiesta en la que usarían a su hermano casi como si fuera un esclavo. Miro a Drake con atención, habían pasado ya varias semanas en las que se había acostumbrado a verlo con ropa nada favorecedora y le sorprendió bastante lo bien que lucía su hermano esa noche. -¿ocurre algo? Pregunto Drake acomodando la chaqueta en sus hombros. –no. Respondió Josh un poco distraído. –hay que recuperar tu ropa. Dijo cerrándose la chamarra. –ni que lo digas. Resoplo Drake abriendo la ventana.

Miro hacia afuera. El viento le despeino el cabello y se sintió bien por un breve instante hasta el momento en que dirigió su mirada al suelo y fue consiente de la altura. Se había escapado por su ventana infinidad de veces pero esa noche se le antojaba algo casi imposible de lograr. –no es buena idea hermano, mejor no lo hagas. Replico Josh seriamente mirando por la ventana junto a Drake y notando por primera vez lo alto que esta estaba del suelo, rodeo con delicadeza el torso de Drake para intentar alejarlo de la ventana. –Josh, sé que no es el mejor de los planes, pero no queda más. Espeto Drake dejándose llevar lentamente por el agarre de su hermano. –es muy temprano para que los viejos se vallan a la cama y tengo que estar en la fiesta a las ocho. Explico por tercera vez esa tarde. Su hermano le miro con ojos preocupados sin soltar su protector agarre. –pero. Su ceño se frunció. –no empieces por favor hermano, que me espantas el valor. Tranquilizo Drake regresando a la ventana.

–espera, ire yo primero. Le detuvo Josh adelantándose a la acción de su hermano. –de acuerdo. Concordó Drake empezando a impacientarse. Josh había tenido siempre malas experiencias cuando escapaba por aquella ventana, pero decidido a sujetar a su hermano si este caía cuando bajara, Josh comenzó a salir agarrándose de la estructura junto a la ventana donde una enredadera adornaba la pared. Cuando llego al suelo miro hacia arriba, vio a su hermano sonriéndole desde arriba para luego desaparecer.

Drake respiro profundamente arrepintiéndose en el acto pues hacia que le dolieran las costillas. Tratando de ignorar eso se dispuso a salir de la misma manera que su hermano. Sus piernas temblaban mientras sus brazos se esforzaban por no dejarlo caer. Con el mas profundo de los dolores Drake recorrió la estructura de la enredadera sintiendo como si le trituraran el pecho.

Josh miro preocupado como su hermano terminaba de bajar lastimeramente, tuvo los buenos reflejos para sostener a Drake segundos antes de que este sucumbiera ante el dolor y el cansancio. -¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto Josh sosteniendo con cuidado el dañado cuerpo de Drake a la par que se inclinaba lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre el césped con su hermano entre sus piernas, este temblaba ligeramente mientras su respiración trataba de componerse. –no te preocupes. Soltó con dificultad. Josh que jamás había sentido tan vulnerable a su hermano se comenzó a sentir enfermo. –Drake. Susurro Josh conmovido cuando su hermano oculto su rostro en el pecho de Josh. –solo necesito un momento. Le oyó susurrar con vergüenza. Josh acaricio el cabello y la espalda de su hermano con dulzura mientras miraba al cielo con ojos vidriosos y sentía como la culpa se clava sobre su espalda.

Después unos angustiosos minutos en los que Drake sufrió de intensos dolores, finalmente se apresuraron a salir silenciosamente después de escuchar ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Con el auto en neutro llegaron hasta la esquina de la cuadra y cuando estuvieron seguros de no ser vistos por sus padres encendieron el auto y se fueron.

Drake parecía dormitar con cansancio mientras Josh conducía. –hermano, ¿es por aquí? Pregunto Josh sintiéndose mal de perturbar el descanso de Drake, este abrió los ojos y miro alrededor, parecía algo desorientado. –por la derecha. Respondió a lo que Josh viro en la esquina. –cada vez odio más a este tipo. Dijo con furia contenida. Buck vivía en una de las zonas residenciales más exclusivas de San Diego. Cuando vieron una enorme y señorial casa, del patio trasero se veían potentes luces y la música era ensordecedora. –aquí es. Dijo Drake cerrando los ojos brevemente tratando de resignarse. –bien. Josh abrió la cajuela y saco la guitarra de su hermano.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron a mirar la imponente casa. -¿Por qué es tan miserable, teniendo todo esto? Pregunto con amargura Josh. –no tengo idea, hermano. Respondió Drake en un bufido de resignación.

Drake toco el timbre y esperaron. -¡pero que demonios! Dijeron al unísono cuando los aspersores se encendieron empapándolos.

Cuando se abrió la puerta ambos hermanos miraron al gigantesco hombre, cuyo rostro carecía de expresión. -¿diga? Su voz profunda cohibió por un momento a Josh. –buena esa, Herman. Sonrió Drake entrando con confianza al interior de la casa. -¿me salió bien verdad? Pregunto el hombre cambiando rápidamente su tono voz. Josh estaba estupefacto. –llegaste en mal momento, justo a las ocho con diez se prenden esas cosas del demonio. Dijo mirando el aspecto mojado del chico. –ya lo note. Sonrió Drake. –este es mi hermano. Dijo señalando a Josh con un movimiento de cabeza. –Josh. Se adelantó Herman estrechando con gusto la mano del muchacho. –mucho gusto. Dijo Josh devolviendo el saludo y sonriendo al mayordomo. –a ti hay que agradecerte que cada año esta fiesta sea menos infernal. Bromeo volteando a ver a Drake quien sonrió con algo de incomodidad.

-¡Herman, deja de perder el tiempo! Gritaron en tono molesto, fue cuando vieron caminar con petulancia a Buck. Vestía de manera ridícula, con pantalones blancos al igual que sus zapatos de charol, su camisa de satín rosa estaba desabotonada hasta el pecho mostrando un enorme relicario de plata que caía sobre su robusto y peludo pecho. Atravesó el gran recibidor haciendo que sus llamativos zapatos hicieran ruido.

-Parker pareces gato mojado. Se burló en el acto, apestaba con intensidad a colonia. Drake torció discretamente los labios tratando de guardar la calma. –pero si trajiste a la albóndiga desinflada. Dijo con tono despectivo mirando a Josh. –mejor cuida tus palabras, tenemos un trato, Buck. Intervino rápidamente Drake con tono autoritario y molesto. Buck le miro y sonrió con sorna. –sí, y llegaste diez minutos tarde. Replico con una sonrisa hipócrita. –los aspersores no se retrasan. Dijo con burla. –los llevare a que se sequen señorito. Dijo Herman tratando de ayudar a los dos chicos.

-no. Le detuvo. –tú ve a la cocina con los demás empleados. Ordeno con prepotencia, de mala gana Herman obedeció y con una rápida mirada a los dos hermanos se marchó.

Buck le miro irse y con altives dijo. –vengan. Se dio media vuelta caminando con rapidez. Josh soltó un soplido de enojo y comenzó a caminar al lado de su hermano.

Caminaron por la enorme casa que se encontraba a oscuras, el ruido que provenía del enorme jardín era apenas silenciado por las gruesas paredes y se podía distinguir lo animado de la fiesta atravesó de las largas cortinas de las cientos de ventanas.

Ambos chicos escucharon una risita de emoción cuando pasaban por uno de los pasillos. De pronto la risita se convirtió en un grito de júbilo al tiempo que salía brincando de entre las tinieblas una chica que se colgó bruscamente del cuello de Drake. La muchacha llevaba un vestido rosa con crinolina que brillaba con intensidad, era robusta y bastante fea. Josh intuyo que debía tratarse de la hermana de Buck.

-basta Clara. Buck reacciono incluso antes que Josh apartando a Clara del lastimado muchacho que hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no gritar del dolor.

-cállate. Chillo la chica con enojo y emoción mesclados en su chillante voz. –es mi cumpleaños y no me dirás que hacer. Espeto con su molesta voz. –hola Drake. Saludo cambiando tan radicalmente su tono de voz que Josh tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener una carcajada. –buenas noches Clara. Saludo cortésmente Drake inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo, la chica casi de desmaya cuando Drake le hablo, con lo cual Josh tuvo que redoblar esfuerzos para mantener la seriedad, en especial porque Buck que ya conocía a su hermana la aparto de Drake con fastidio y un dejo de vergüenza. –apúrate. Urgió a Drake con petulancia casi arrastrando a su hermana lejos de los chicos mientras esta se quejaba ruidosamente.

-no me dio tiempo de presentarlos. Comento Drake entrando al baño para secarse. -¿con la señorita personalidad? Créeme no hay problema. Respondió Josh sintiéndose realmente aliviado.


End file.
